Je rêve là !
by aillerose
Summary: Imaginez,vous en 2010,devoir partir à Poudlard:Super,Gryphondor,Serpentard,Harry?Hermione?Ron? Mais c'est aussi plus de portable,plus internet,plus de vie sociale,plus de shopping... Pour les fashion victim qui ne se sont jamais imaginer couper du monde


Je suis Zoey. En 9eme année. J'ai de la chance, nous avons tous de la chance quand on y pense : d'être là, en vie. Quelques fois, on peut être chanceux car l'on est heureux, ou parce qu'on partage un moment avec sa famille. Mais ceux qui n'ont rien peuvent se dire qu'ils sont vivants, qu'ils existent.

Vous allez surement demander pourquoi je pars dans des pensées autant philosophique mais pas ne le faite pas même moi je ne le sais pas.

Si vous voulez savoir, je suis en cour de maths et puis même qi vous ne voulez pas le savoir vous le savez déjà en lisant ça !

Pas très intéressant, vous pensez (je parle du cours de maths) C'est pas mon fort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à suivre. Mais attendez qui comprend quelques choses aux équations ? Et puis mon prof de Maths s'en fou !

Faut dire que je me cache bien. Et puis avec un voisin comme Teddy Blumort je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ! Encore si j'étais à ôté d'Ashley se serait 1 000 fois mieux : au moins je pourrais parler de cette magnifique jupe que j'ai vu à ZARA® ! Mais bon là je m'égare. Aller, plus que 5 min avant la fin des cours. Après je n'aurais plus qu'à courir hors de cette salle étouffante et peut être qu'en fin d'aprèm je pourrais aller au centre commercial avec Sophie et Ashley (mes deux meilleures amis). Mais avant ça il faut que je prenne le bus pour rentrer à la maison pour aider maman avec son programme informatique. Elle veut faire un montage ou un diaporama (à définir) pour son boulot. Je l'aide parce qu'elle ne connait absolument rien en nouvelle technologie. Elle a encore un Nokia des années 2000 ! À peine capable d'écrire des SMS. Alors quand elle essaye d'utiliser mon Blackberry®, tous aux abris ! C'est fou comme elle m'exaspère !

Tiens, écrire tout ça fait passer le temps drôlement vite ) !voilà que ça sonne !

Je me jette littéralement vers la porte de sortie. Et une fois assez loin de cette fichue salle de malheur, j'attends Ashley et Sophie. On sort toujours ensemble de l'école même si je suis sur le point de rater mon bus. J'ai besoin de me sortir complètement les maths de la tête. Il faut que je leur touche un mot pour le centre commercial tout à l'heure.

_ Ouf ! Enfin fini ces maths, j'en pouvais plus !

_ Ouais trop raison ! il me saouler grave à la fin ce prof.

Ah on reconnait bien les filles. Au moins, on a le même point de vue sur les maths !mais en même temps c'est pour ça qu'on est amies, on ales mêmes goûts.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué (ou peut être pas), Sophie a sa manière à elle de s'exprimer, ou plutôt de se plaindre.

_ allez les filles grouiller vous ! Moi je veux sortir d'ici !

_ Ouais, ouais on arrive. (Ashley)

_ Oh ! C'est bon ya pas le feu ! (= Sophie pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas comprit)

_ Ben si ! Je veux pas rater mon bus moi !

Sinon ça vous dit, quand j'aurais fini le montage de ma mère on se retrouve ai centre commercial ?

Ashley, toujours la première a réagir quand on parle de magasins :

_ Ya intérêt ! Pour une fois qu'on fini tôt dans la semaine ! J'ai vu une robe MA-GNI-FI-QUE à H&M®. il me l'a faut ab-so-lu-ment !

Vous l'aurez vu le truc d'Ashley c'est plutôt de détacher chaque syllabe du mot les plus long de la phrase : à fond dans son truc quoi !

_ Moi, j'ai trop envie d'un Mc Fleurry® ! J'ai envie d'un Mc Fleurry® !

: Sophie avec sa moue habituelle.

_ Okey, okey, mademoiselle ! On n'a qu'à attendre Zoey au McDo®. Ça te va ? Comme ça t'aura ton McFleurry® ! Ça t'ira Zoey ?

_ Okey ! Je vous retrouve au McDo® dans une heure. Et ne commencez pas les magasins sans moi ! Pas comme la dernière fois !

Maintenant je vais vraiment rater mon bus. Et m****, je le vois arriver. Vite cour ma vieille ! eh ouais, t'aurais pas dû prendre le dessert de Sophie ce midi (en plus il était même pas bon !).

C'est là que , jamais de toute ma vie, je n'est était aussi débile.

Alors que je traversais la rue en courant pour ne pas rater mon bus, la seule chose qui est encore très net dans ma tête (encore plus net que la résolution de l'Iphone ® d'Ashley), c'est le cri du klaxon de La voiture. Celle que je n'avais pas vu arriver (je suis sûre que vous vous dites que c'est comme dans un film mais non ça m'est arrivé !)D'un bref coup d'œil et d'une bride de souvenirs de cette journée, j'aurais dit que c'était une Wolwagen® mais je ne suis plus très sure et je n'ai jamais demandé !

Je me suis alors retrouvée allongée sur le sol, j'entendais tout le monde autour de moi crier.

Mais c'est après que ça a été moins drôle pour moi, en tout cas. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Cette douleur me transpercer de toute part. Je voulais crier mais rien que respirer me faisait atrocement mal. Alors la douleur devient telle que le dentiste est un doux rêve.

Pas loin de moi j'entendais des gens courir, appeler les secours, quelques personne osez s'approcher de moi pour évaluer les dégâts (de moi ou de la voiture ?). C'est là que j'endendis, comme si c'était de très très loin de moi, le cri de Sophie et d'Ashley, à l'unisson :

_ Zoey !

Puis … tout devient noir.

…. Enfin presque.


End file.
